


you talk too much.

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And Fails Miserably, Dishwashing, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internalised Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Nami knows, SO MUCH FLUFF, as always, he prefers actions, on sanji's side, sanji denies his feelings - Freeform, sanji tries to distract himself from a certain swordsman, shitty cook loves stupid swordsman, they also throw insults around like it's a competition, this has been a psa, wiggles eyebrows, zoro is not a big fan of words, zoro is the one who comes round first - Freeform, zoro offers his help in the kitchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: He stops dead in his tracks and Sanji feels like he could cut the tension in this room up and make a five course meal out of it. Is he really going to let this… thisbrute-“You can dry. If you want."Apparently he is.





	you talk too much.

**Author's Note:**

> from "a softer world prompts" on tumblr:
>     
>     
>     ’on the paper, she had written 'you' and she told me 'that's a list of people who are standing too close.'’

Sanji had only recently started to notice it. The ever present scent of steel and booze mixed with a hint of wood wherever he went. A head of green hair always in the corner of his eye.

For some reason, unbeknownst to Sanji, Zoro had taken on the habit of tailing him, like a fucking dog. It's irritating, to say the least.

Sanji is also quite certain that the others had noticed by now, if the way Nami-San wiggles their eyebrows at him whenever Zoro enters the room is anything to go by.

With an annoyed huff, Sanji starts cleaning the dishes from dinner. For a pirate, Luffy certainly does use quite a fair amount of cutlery and dishes.

Idiot Mosshead. What the hell is his deal? If he got a problem with him, can he not simply just throw it at his head like he usually does? He's used to it by now, to the endless tirade of insults from Zoro, anything less than being called “Shitty Cook” or “Spiral Eyebrows” felt more unusual and weird than Sanji likes to admit. Nowadays, however, there is this kind of suffocating silence whenever Zoro and Sanji are in the same room. Like an old and dusty blanket it covers the room, stifling even the smallest of sounds.

Sanji doesn't even have to turn around to know that Zoro just entered the kitchen. He could tell by the way his shoulders instantly tense up and how Zoro seems to bring the silence with him.

“Can I help?”

Whatever that Oaf is up to, it can't be good. Maybe Sanji could just confront him and outright ask him what his _fucking_ problem- Wait, what? Did he just hear that correctly? The blond waits a few beats, just to be sure.

“What?” is all he utters finally, his voice betraying the disbelief on his face the other couldn't see, as he's standing with his back to him.

“Can I help. With the dishes, I mean.”

The _fucking nerve_ of this bastard.

When Sanji finally lets go of the plate he's cleaning and turns around to face the other man, he finds Zoro leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his body and that same, stupid expressionless look in his face that he always wears. No indication, whatsoever, that he is aware of the fact that he just uttered the most ridiculous words since like… ever.

“Yah, I heard you the first time, Idiot,” Sanji snaps, masking his confusion and irritation with anger. _That_ , he is used to. “What makes you think I would let you touch anything in my precious kitchen, though?”

Zoro shows no reaction that he heard him and continues staring at the blond with his steel grey eyes for what feels like an eternity. Just as Sanji starts to feel quite uncomfortable under the other's gaze and opens his mouth to angrily order him out of the kitchen, Zoro breaks the silence.

“Dunno. Thought you might need a hand.” Again with that stoic expression of his. Zoro’s gaze never leaves the Sanji's face as he speaks. “If you don’t, that’s fine. It’s not like I don’t got better things to do anyways, Shit Cook.”

Zoro pushes himself off the doorframe and turns to leave when Sanji finally recovers from his initial shock. “Wait -“

He stops dead in his tracks and Sanji feels like he could cut the tension in this room up and make a five course meal out of it. Is he really going to let this… this _brute_ -

“You can dry. If you want.”

Apparently he is.

Without paying the green-haired man any further attention, Sanji turns around again to resume washing the plate he dropped earlier, head tilted downwards so his hair covers his face. He simply doesn't feel like seeing Zoro in his sacred space, that's all. It's definitely _not_ because he can feel his cheeks burning and his eyebrows furrowing while his mind races with countless questions.

He hears shuffling behind him and soon after, Zoro is standing right next to him, hand outstretched in his direction like he's waiting for something.

“What is it? Just start working already!” Sanji barks at him and reluctantly lifts his head to look at Zoro who has the _audacity_ to actually smirk right at him.

“Yeah, kinda need that plate to start drying, Spiral Eyebrows.”

Sanji just stares dumbfounded at the plate in his hands, dripping water all over floor. Of course. What else would he need? What the _hell_ is wrong with him today? He huffs angrily and thrusts the plate into Zoro’s waiting hand.

“Thank you very much, World’s Greatest Chef,” Zoro answers mockingly.

God, he is so _irritating._

\--

There. That should do the trick. Even a simpleton like Zoro would understand this message. Determined, Sanji leaves his kitchen to search for Zoro, clutching the piece of paper in his hand. He can't be far, after all. And sure enough, Sanji finds him on the deck, right outside the kitchen, lounging lazily in the sun, his _stupid_ eyes closed and his _shitty_ swords resting next to him. Sanji stops for a minute, clutching the paper even tighter while observing him. His yukata is done up messily and his hair looks ruffled und untidy. Bastard can’t even dress properly. For God’s sake, there are women around, doesn’t this man have any decency?!

Sanji huffs and his eyes flash with resolve before he storms off into Zoro’s direction.

“Oi!”

With a kick to Zoro's side – for emphasis – Sanji wakes a sleeping Zoro up. “Listen here, you stupid muscle head, I don’t want to strain your tiny brain with words, so just take this and get the hint.”

The blond thrusts the piece of paper he had been abusing, into Zoro’s hands. Said man looks up at Sanji with confusion and disorientation in his eyes, squinting at the sudden and bright sunlight.

“Oi - What the - What are you -“ Sanji huffs at Zoro's inarticulate response and tries to ignore the way his yukata slips up his legs as he moves to sit up. Well, it is to be expected, after all he _did_ just get assaulted seemingly out of nowhere.

“Just take it,” Sanji spits and turns on his heel to flee into the kitchen. Anything to get away from that Idiot.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with him. Idiot Cook,” Zoro mumbles as said Cook vanishes as suddenly as he came, leaving behind a tiny piece of paper, a very confused and disgruntled Zoro and the lingering scent of smoke and heavy perfume.

After a few seconds of adjusting, Zoro lazily unfolds the paper Sanji had thrown at him, curious as to what had riled that man up so much. On the paper, the blond had written “you”. Confused, Zoro turns the paper over and finds the words “that’s a list of people who are standing too close.”

Zoro first huffs, then chuckles in disbelief, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. Is that Idiot for real? Waking him up – quite rudely at that – only to give him this stupid, childish piece of paper. He really is the prince of dumbass kingdom, isn't he? Zoro leans back again and closes his eyes, hoping to find some more sleep after being disturbed so suddenly.

God, he is so _irritating._

\--

It's late in the evening when Zoro finally awakes from his nap. The deck is quiet for once, and when he listens closely he can hear the faint sound of Luffy and Usopp arguing somewhere and Nami and Robin chattering away in their room. Once his eyes adjust to the dim light on the ship, he sees soft light emanating from the kitchen and a shadow moving around in it. Of course, he is. Where else would that Shitty Cook be? Zoro sighs and stands up, stretching his whole body like a cat, and yawns, when he notices the crumpled piece of paper still in his pocket.

_‘that’s a list of people who are standing too close. you.’_

Guess it's time, then.

Sanji is carefully preparing breakfast for the next day, putting extra care into the girls’ meals, of course. They only deserve the best of what he can offer, after all. He's humming to himself while his hands work on autopilot, the familiar motions offering him comfort and distraction from the thoughts racing in his mind. He sure hopes that Shitty Swordsman got the message. It wasn’t very hard to understand, mind you. Sanji just can't get over the fact of how incredibly _rude_ that bastard is. When did he even start _stalking_ him like that? And most importantly, _why_ does he do it, it’s not like he is some pretty lady that Sanji would like to have around at all times.

As Sanji turns around to grab some plates, he freezes in his tracks. Standing right behind him is Roronoa fucking Zoro himself, arms crossed like last time he stood in his kitchen and grey eyes holding a glint in them that Sanji can't quite make sense of. He didn't even hear him enter the room, being too lost in thought to do so… too lost in thought about said man actually, Sanji notices with horror.

Thinking about him. Right. About the message he left him and how irritatingly close he always is and how unbelievably rude it is. Which brings him back to the current situation where the Idiot Marimo is, _once again_ , invading his personal space. Only this time it's almost mockingly offending how close he stands to him, Sanji could feel Zoro's breath on his face, for God’s sake!

Did this moron not get the message or what? Even Sanji didn’t think someone could be that dense. Well, Zoro definitely proved him wrong this time. There’s a first time for everything, right?

––

Observing Sanji in his natural habitat, doing what he does best, has become one of his favourite activities, he notices. Zoro isn't entirely sure when it happened but he quite enjoys watching the way his hands would so delicately and carefully slice and peel and decorate. Every movement of his is perfectly executed, it all seems so damn effortless and graceful. In a way, it's kind of like sword fighting, Zoro thinks.

One step closer.

Zoro can see the light reflecting in the blond hair of the other man, he can smell the faint scent of cigarettes that's always surrounding Sanji and he can even see the muscles in his back tense and relax as he works.

He's beautiful.

Just as Zoro’s thoughts develop a mind of their own, Sanji suddenly turns around, only to find Zoro standing right behind him, shock flitting across his face. For a few seconds, he stares at him with eyes blown wide like a deer caught in the headlights and Zoro holds his breath in quiet foreboding of what's to come and sure enough it doesn't take more than five seconds for Sanji to start shouting.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?!” Sanji takes a gigantic step backwards and glares at Zoro, who doesn't even budge a centimetre. “And why _the hell_ are you standing so close to me again, you bastard?!” Sanji hisses.

When he doesn't answer, Sanji’s face turns from anger into something that can only be described as frustration. He sighs.

“Honestly. Did you not get the message?! If you have something to say to me, say it. If you don't, stop creeping around and _stay the fuck away from me._ ”

“I do.” Zoro takes another step forward.

He can tell from the look in the blond’s eyes that his reply certainly isn't the answer he was expecting. “You do what?”

Zoro smirks at Sanji's confused face and closes the remaining space between them with one swift step, pressing his lips resolutely against the other man’s slightly parted ones. Zoro can feel Sanji’s hands falling limp to his sides and if he opened his eyes, he's sure he would find the blond’s wide open. It was alright, though, Zoro didn't expect anything else. However, maybe Sanji would be so kind as to let him live after this. Just as he's about to pull back and face the consequences of his action, he can feel Sanji’s lips actually _moving_ against his, opening them a little bit more and inviting Zoro in.

After a few seconds of hungry kissing, Sanji pushes him back, gasping for air, a look of bewilderment in his eyes. “What- Are you- Why would you -“ Sanji sputters. His desperate scramble for words is cut off by Zoro who leans in again, murmuring quietly into the his ear.

“You talk too much.”

As Zoro withdraws, Sanji looks him straight in the eyes and Zoro finds that Sanji's blue eyes lost that bewildered look. He looks at Zoro for a beat longer before he pulls him into another kiss, crashing his lips against Zoro's.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever attempt at fluff (I am usually always found in the angst section) so please tell me what you thought about it!  
> you can also talk to me on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)


End file.
